Jealousy at Starbucks
by EdieRose
Summary: When Serena spots Dan and Vanessa at Starbucks, it becomes apparent that there is more to the story than just what is seen. Still not as good as my other stories but might be worth a peek! ;
1. Jealous, Much?

Jealousy at Starbucks: Chapter 1 (Jealous, Much?)

**A/N: this story found its way into my head when I was busy doing much more important things (ie homework), and just begged to be written, so you better review otherwise my maths teacher will kill you and quite possible eat you. The story is told in Serena's point-of-view and is set a few weeks after the end of Episode 18 (Much I Do About Nothing). It's quite...graphic. Anyways, enjoy! xx edie**

For some reason, I was jealous. More than jealous. What's the word that describes a state of severe, mind-numbing, soul-crippling jealousy that rips through you like a demon, shredding every nerve in your body and cutting you off from your self-control?

Well, what ever it was, I was feeling it.

I swear, that if someone walked past me they would have seen steam pouring out of the ears of the tall, slim blonde staring through the window of Starbucks.

I hissed, a low, piercing sound escaping from my glossy lips.

How dare she! How dare he!

I exhale sharply, cool air streaming out of my nostrils and melting into the hot July air.

It was hot, but it was about to get hotter.


	2. Say Hello to my Little Viper Friend

Jealousy at Starbucks: Chapter 2 (Say Hello to My Little Viper Friend)

**A/N: this is really random but: OMG!! I was just typing this and noticed that on my keyboard D and S, are next to each other, as are V and C, and B and N! Fate, much?! As you can tell, i really worked the thesaurus on this one! You know you love my rambles! xx edie**

I push the door of Starbucks open, no, fling, hurl and throw would be better adjectives to describe the treatment I inflicted upon the poor old door.

Pushing my thoughts of door protection aside, I focus on the job at hand.

Plastering on my best fake smile (Blair taught me well) I walk up to the counter and as politely as I can manage, order a Caramel-Frappucino with whipped cream.

After paying for it, I grab my drink from the counter and pretend to search the room for a seat, the whole time my attention focused on a booth in the corner, where a man I knew oh-so-well was sitting with by his "Best Friend", and it was common knowledge that she wanted my head mounted on her wall.

I lock eyes with Dan, and smile, timidly. This time I'm not acting.

Vanessa sees me too, and sighs, and I wave to them, that fake smile still stretched across my face, but the thoughts whizzing through my head are more along the lines of 'Bitch, bitch, bitch', which is aimed at Vanessa.

I walk across the room to them as gracefully as I could, just to piss Vanessa off.

"Hi!" I squeal, my voice just a note too high, a nervous twitch I develop whenever I'm nervous.

"It's so great to see you both!" I stare at the centimetre or so between their hands, which were so obviously entwined just moments before. (They weren't the only thing).

"Hi, Serena." Dan's voice is soft, and when he looks at me it takes every ounce of my self control not to tackle him down here and now and kiss him.

"Hi, Serena. Wow, Dan! Look at the time, we should be getting out of here, don't you think, _sweetie_?"

Oh no she didn't.

The anger/jealousy that was curled at the back of my throat springs forwards like a Viper on red cordial, wiping my fake smile off my face.

"Obviously I missed something here." I spit the words, my Viper friend hissing away inside me, pleased with the venom in my voice.

"Yes. You did." Vanessa reaches for Dan's hand, but to my shock, surprise and pleasure, he flinches and pulls away.

"Come on, Dan, let's go!" she hisses, and so does my Viper friend.

'V! Relax, OK?! I haven't seen Serena in ages so I just want to catch up with her!"

Vanessa shot Dan with a look that could have melted all of the remaining glaciers in the world.

"Dan. Sweetie. Honey. I. Am. Leaving. If. You. Want. To. Stay. Here. With that WHORE who lied to you, betrayed you, seduced you and basically destroyed your life then HAVE FUN!" She turns on her heel and marches out of the Starbucks leaving twenty-odd astounded people in her wake.

"Wow. Must be her time of the month," Dan states, completely deadpan.

I look at him, and keel over in laughter. That's what I loved about Dan; his ability to make any serious situation light-hearted with his witty comments.

I hear him start to giggle too, a funny, beautiful sound that makes me laugh harder which makes him laugh harder until we're both laughing so hard we can't remember why we started laughing in the first place.

I sigh, and look up at him, tears of laughter in my eyes, taking in his beauty, which was once mine, but I was stupid enough to let him go, and now I have to suffer the consequences.

He smiles at me, and before I know it his lips are crushing mine, squashing them, compressing them, mashing them, infatuating me all over again.

His hand combs through my hair (thank God I washed it this morning), massaging circles on the back of my neck.

Oh God I've missed him. I forget how well we fit together, two pieces of the puzzle fitting together perfectly.

He tastes like cappuccino, and of those yummy chocolate and hazelnut brownie things that I know he loves.

His hands move down my back and under my t-shirt, his fingers working like magic against my skin.

"Wait," I say, as his hands brush my bra strap. "You have a...a..._girlfriend_." I force those words out.

He smiles and nuzzles my nose. "The only girlfriend I've got is sitting on my lap right now."

"But what about..."

"All a set-up. I enlisted the help of Vanessa to try and make you jealous. Though I think she played her part a little too well," he interrupts me, which surprises me because I'm normally the one who interrupts him.

"So you did this all to make me jealous?" I breathe.

"Did it work?" he asks, grazing my lips with his.

"Yes," I giggle. "When I saw you two in the window I was all set to come up here and kill you, but this is much nicer." I kiss him again, his tongue running along my teeth.

"I agree," he murmurs, then sighs and pulls away.

I look up at him, my eyes full of concern.

Without looking at me, he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I wobble, still giddy from the kiss, as his hand at the small of my back rights me again.

We walk, hand in hand to the door, and take a cab to his apartment, where we pick up right were we left off.


	3. The Epilogue

Jealousy at Starbucks: Chapter 3 (The Epilogue)

**A/N: I'm not sure if this qualifies as a chapter, but I wanted to prolong the inevitable and string the story out as much as I could, which turned out to be a couple of extra sentences. Review and let me know what you think, I wrote this story in an hour, I didn't even do a rough draft or anything! xx edie**

That night, it is as if we were never apart. Our bodies still work in synchronisation, knowing what the other wants or needs before they know it themselves.

"I love you," becomes the most uttered phrase of the night, in a battle to see who can express it the most.

It is a draw; we are perfectly matched in body, spirit and mind.

"Never leave me again," I murmur, sometime during the night.

"Never again," he agrees.

All the while, my Viper friend is purring (if hypothetical Vipers can purr) in the back of my throat, pleased with our work.


End file.
